


The Mad Hare

by 1prittypony1



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit has an alter ego that Tigger doesn't know about. What happen's when they meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Hare

Rabbit's POV

There’s a part of me I keep hidden. I try to keep him under control. But someday he would come out. And he did. This is how it started...

Tigger's just standing there talking to me and all of a sudden I attack him and pin him to a nearby tree as I hold a sharp piece of rock I found against his throat. 

"Ra-Rabbit?!" he stammers as he tries to breath. 

That's when I snap back to myself and I look at the scared look on Tigger’s face, the rock I have in my hand and back to Tigger’s face. I realized what I did and I drop the rock immediately and I feel tears in my eyes as I turn around and run as fast as I can to my house. I shut the door I sit back against the wooden door out of breath. 

Why does he have to come out now of all times. 

I have an alter ego. I call him the Mad Hare. He's the evil half of myself. I repressed him for all these years. I guess he decided that it was his turn now. I know what I’m doing and what I’m saying. The only problem is I can't stop him/myself. 

I was going to kill my best friend. I don't want to hurt anybody. The Mad Hare must have known that. He's been a part of me science childhood. I haven't accepted him as a part of me. I hate him and he hates me.

"Rabbit?" I hear Tigger call from outside. 

What am I supposed to do? I should just tell him science he is my best friend. He probably just came to see if I was all right. 

I sit up and open the door. 

"Rabbit what happened. You changed. You had this mad murderous look in your eyes."

"Tigger, I have to tell you something" I said as I told him all about what I just told you.

And as I told him the last of my story, that's when he came back. I thought that he was just the evil voice in my head but now he has a body. 

He was the same height and color as me. He was older because he had one hole in each ear and the top of his right ear it looked like something had bit it. He wore a white shirt with a grey jacket and a black bow tie. And he had the murderous look in his eyes that Tigger had told me about. 

I looked back at Tigger and he was shocked. 

"Well it seems we meet again" he stated walking towards me until he was an arm’s length in front of me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, it does" I reply crossing my arms in front of my chest. 

"Why did you have to come back when you did?" I questioned.

"Well I was tired of staying back in the dark shadows of you mind." Just what I thought. He was jealous. "And this must be Tigger." He said as we both turned to look at who he was talking about."

"I know who you are" Tigger stated. "The Mad Hare."

"That's my name so don't wear it out" He said smirking. "I don't know a lot about you," he said walking closer to where Tigger stood." but I do know your very loyal to Rabbit."

"Yeah, and I like to protect Rabbit from things that might HURT him."

"So you don't like me ether" He smiled evilly. "Perfect."

"What are you going to do to him." 

"I don't know but it's going to be fun."

Tigger put his body in front of mine. 

"Oh, look how sweet. He already wants to protect you from me. But, you see." He took out a knife from his pocket. "I really want Rabbit and it looks like i'll have to kill you to get to him."

He slowly made his approach on both of us. 

Tigger kicked him in the stomach and he fell back on the floor. I did as well. And Tigger looked at the Mad Hare confused.

"OH, I didn't mention that whatever you do to me, happens to him. So if you kill me, say goodbye to Rabbit."

Great we couldn't kill him. What now. 

Tigger looked uncertain of what to do now. The Mad Hare took this chance to tie Tigger’s hands together, stick his knife in the wall and hang Tigger on the handle. He pulled out another knife and with quick precision threw it directly between Tigger’s legs. He got out two more, turned around and threw both on either side of Tigger’s head. 

"Why do you hate each other?" Tigger asked.

"He's evil. I'm not" I answered.

"But you have to accept him as a part of you" Tigger explained. 

"I can't" I said

"But you have too or he might kill me" After a few moments he said "You'll have to find a compromise."

"What do you think?" I asked The Mad Hare.

"What is it?" He asked Tigger.

"That you leave him alone" Tigger commanded.

"I'll be restless" he stated

While Tigger was thinking about how to answer. The Mad Hare had pulled a half teacup out of his pocket. He also pulled out a teapot, poured himself a cup, and then took a knife out of his pocket that had blood on it, stirred his tea and then drank it. That is both physically impossible and gross at the same time. 

"Can I show something?" Tigger asked

"What is?" The Mad Hare said uncertainly.

"You'll have to untie me so I can show you."

The Mad Hare rolled his eyes. "Fine, but make it quick."

Once untied Tigger looked at me and said. "I'm sorry about what I’m about to do. Please forgive me." Then he turned toward The Mad Hare. "If you’re going to be a part of Rabbit I have to do something."

"And what is that?" The Mad Hare said confused.

"This" And without another word. He kissed The Mad Hare on the mouth. 

The minute his lips touched The Mad Hares I could feel them on me too. I closed my eyes immediately and kissed back.

He must have pulled away because the contact was gone. I looked toward The Mad Hare who was blushing a bright pink like I was and didn't know what to say.

"I love both of you equally. You are the same person with different personalities. I don't mind your dark side Rabbit. I want you to remember that the next time you try to kill me." As he said the last sentence he glared at The Mad Hare.

"Well. I...Uh." said The Mad Hare who was speechless.

I started to laugh.

"I hope that changed some things between us." said Tigger to the Mad Hare.

"I don't know what to think. But that kiss felt good." the Mad Hare replied.

"So you do like me?" Tigger questioned.

"I...I didn't say that. I guess i could ..." 

"Could what?" I said urging him to finish his sentence.

"Could...L...Love you." The Mad Hare stammered.

"So are we in agreement?" Tigger asked.

We both nodded.

"So how do we get you back into me?" I asked

"We just have to hold hands and recite a poem."

So I held hands with him but before he told me the poem he....kissed me. I don't know how to describe kissing yourself. I feels good and awkward at the same time.

"Thank...Thank you." I was blushing and so was he.

"Can I ask something else Tigger?" 

"Yeah. What?" Tigger asked.

"Could you..k...kiss me again?"

Tigger looked at me with uncertainty. I nodded in approval. This is the only time that he would be in his own body for the rest of his life. The least I could do was let him enjoy it. 

The second kiss was more passionate than the first and it was longer. It felt like it would last forever and then it was over. 

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Ready." I agreed.

"Ok. Recite the poem after me."

I nodded. 

"I'm a part of you and you’re a part of me. Never apart we shall be. Accepting each other for the way we are. Return to me to make a new start. 

I repeated all that he said. I felt a rush in me and then it stopped. I still remember everything that just happened.

"Well that was interesting." Tigger said after some silence. 

"Yeah."

"It's not fair to me if you don't kiss me twice."

And he did kiss me twice. 

"I hope he keeps his promise."

"I'm sure he will. Thanks to you. You gave him a change of heart."

"I actually didn't know what he would do if I kissed him."

"He's connected to me. If I liked it he was going to like it."

"I hope he remembers that I love him."

"I'm sure he will."

"Good because I don't want to have to go through this again."

"Agreed." I said as I took his hand and led him to our bedroom.


End file.
